Back to You and Me
by Cow Showin Girl
Summary: Not good with summaries...but it's a Sake! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll…I'm back. I know I have some un-finished stories out there; I just need a HUGE break from them. I do think this story will make up for not finishing the others though. It will be a Sake. I don't own any characters! Just to let you know I'm a little rusty because I haven't wrote a story in a longgg time. Anyhoo…here's a brand new story. Hope you enjoy! **

**-Cow Showin Girl**

Back to You and Me

"Samantha Anne Forester…you better get your butt out here!" yelled a very impatient Jake Ely. (Sam and Jake have been dating for about 2 ½ years now. They also have a ranch of there own, it is called 3 Rivers Ranch.)

"Jacob Ely….you just better hush up! I am almost ready", yelled Sam.

_Jake was going to ask Sam to marry him tonight when they went to Clara's Dinner for dinner. What Sam didn't know was that Clara closed the whole dinner for Jake so he could make this special for Sam._

"Samantha Anne—"Jake was then cut off from finishing his sentence because Sam was walking down the stairs in a cute black dress.

"Now, what were you about to say Mr. Ely?" Sam asked with a sly grin on her face. But all poor Jake could do was gasp at how wonderful Sam looked and smile hugely at the same time.

"Oh nothing now that we can leave and go eat." Jake said happily.

_At Clara's:_

"Jake why isn't anyone else eating here tonight?" Sam asked curiously.

"Because Sam…I wanted to ask you something. You know I love you and will do anything for you right? I will ALWAYS protect you too. No matter what happens between us. I love you with all my heart and soul and there isn't anyone else out there for me but you. So with all that said, will you marry me Samantha Anne Forester?"

"Jake…of course I will! I would love to marry you! I know you will do anything for me and I love you too. I always have since we officially got together and I will never stop loving you."

_At this Jake slipped the small pendant diamond on Sam's left finger._

"So Sam...when do you want to tell everyone else the great news?" Jake asked.

"It can wait for tomorrow. For now though, I want to spend the rest of the night wit the news kept safely with us." Sam replied with a smile.

"Samantha Anne about to be Ely, you mean the world to me."

"Awe…Jake you mean so much to me that if something every happened between us I have no idea what I would do with myself. We can't ever let something come between us. Here's what I think fiancé, we are two halves of one perfect whole." Sam said with a smile.

"Brat…I think your absolutely correct." Jake replied with a huge grin.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Sam."

**Ta da…I don't think that first chapter was soo horrible. It probably needs a lot of work done to it. But..i hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! The more reviews the more chapters.**

**-Cow Showin Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew! Sorry it has taken me soooo long to type another chapter. I've just been too busy to do anything. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I won't keep you guys waiting too much longer, and updates should be regularly now. But….since I know your anxious to read more, here it is!**

**-Cow Showin Girl**

Back to You and Me

_Sam woke up the next morning with her head on Jake's shoulder and the feeling of her engagement ring on her left hand. All she could think about is that in a few months she and Jake would be husband and wife, and that in a few hours her whole family would know._

"Mmm…good morning Mr. Ely." Sam said very cheerful.

"Good morning to you to Mrs. Soon to Be Ely." Jake said with a huge smile.

"Jake, what do you think everyone will say when we announce that we are engaged?"

"Well Sam, I think everyone will be very excited and happy. I know my mom, your mom, Gram and everyone else will be excited to help you plan for it."

"Very true Jake, very true. But, I think its time we get ourselves out of bed so we can go announce this thing." Sam said laughing.

"Whatever you say Brat." Jake replied giving Sam a long deep kiss

_At the Forester household:_

"Everyone…we have an announcement to make." Jake and Sam said together

"Well go ahead and spill Jake." Sam's step brother Cody said

"Jake and I were engaged last night." Sam said with a smile.

"Congrats guys!" Cody said.

"Awe….guys, congrats" replied Gram

"Yayy! Sam I'm helping you." Said a very excited Bryanna

"It's about time my little girl settles down." Wyatt said

_At the Ely household:_

"Everyone, Sam and I have an announcement to make!" Jake yelled

"Well spill Jake!" Maxine said

"Jake and I were engaged last night." Sam said with a smile

"Congrats guys!" everyone yelled at the same time

"Samantha, come show me your ring." Maxine said smiling and crying

"Awe…Sam, its beautiful. Good choice Jake." Maxine said

_Jake and Sam ended up having a huge BBQ with both families at River Bend. They then decided on a date which would be September 10__th__ at 4 p.m. held in town but the reception would be held at 3 Ponies. Sam still needed to talk to Jen about being her bridesmaid and Jake still needed to talk to Darrel about being his best man. At the end of the day, everyone was very happy about the great news._

**Okay, so I know that defiantly wasn't my best, but cut me some slack. It will get better soon! Please R & R!**

**-Cow Showin Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay…so I know my last chapter wasn't all that great but I think it deserved more than one review on it. Bu that's okay, hopefully this chapter will make up for it. You guys can feel free to give me any tips, or advice, or any ideas to help make the story better.**

**-Cow Showin Girl **

Back to You and Me

_Jake woke up to the feeling of Sam's head on his chest with his arm wrapped tightly around her. While she was still asleep his thoughts trailed off to having kids and how many he wanted. His biggest concern was to make sure Sam could have children, even if she couldn't he would always love her no matter what. Even if they had to adopt kids, he would still love his Sam, she would always be the same to him. Jake wanted two kids, a boy and then a girl. The only reason he wanted it this way was because he always wanted to make sure his daughter would be protected by her older brother. Just like Sam was always protected by me and my brothers. Eventually Jake's thoughts made a different turn back to the wedding when he felt Sam start to wake up._

"Good morning sleepy head." Jake said to Sam with a smile on his face

"Good morning to you too." Sam said wirily

"How about some breakfast Sam?" Jake asked

"Give me about 5 minutes and then I'll be down stairs to make it Jake."

_While Sam was getting ready Jake was in the kitchen making breakfast:_

"Somethin' sure does smell good in here Jake. Are you really making me breakfast?" Sam asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I guess you can say that I am. I know how much you try to help around here and since we are engaged I figured this would be the one time I make you breakfast. But don't worry Sam, I'll make it too when we're married." Jake said laughing

All Sam could do was laugh with him as he finished making Sam pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"Jake when are you going to tell Darrel that we are getting married?"

"Well Sam, I figured I'd tell him when you told Jen since they are living together like we are."

"Then I guess we have a visit to go make over at Jen and Darrel's."

_At Four Star Ranch:_

"Hey Jen!" Sam said

"Samantha Anne…is there something you and Jake here would like to tell not only me but Darrel as well!" Jen asked Sam

"So I guess ya'll heard already, Sam and I are engaged!" Jake said with a huge grin

"Awe man..congrats!" Darrel said just as excited as Jake is

"Thanks Darrel"

"Jake my man, you better take care of Sammy Girl there, if you don't Jen might beat me up." Darrel said jokingly while Jen playfully smacked him

"Sam let me see the ring." Jen said

"Oh my sweet Lord, Sam that's gorgeous!" Jen said shocked.

"Jake where in the Sam heck did you get a ring like this?" Jen asked

"I went to Kay-Jewelers."

_After everyone found out the news, Sam and Jake stayed over and Four Star Ranch and had a BBQ with Jen and Darrel. Jen's started wondering if Darrel would ever propose to her with such a lovely ring like Jake did for Sam. But Jen was in no rush to get married, she wanted to spend days like theses happily with her best friend and boyfriend. In the end the day was great._

**I know I know, it was cheesy. And some of ya'll are probably tryin to figure out why I gave Jen and Darrel's ranch the name of Four Star, well when I was typin this up I just randomly thought of it. So sorry to ya'll out there that doesn't like it! R&R please!**

**-Cow Showin Girl**


End file.
